


questions and concerns

by cryohoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Concerns, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Insomniac Bang Chan, Is It Even Short, M/M, Questions, School Dances, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryohoon/pseuds/cryohoon
Summary: hyunjin has a lot of questions, they’re not very relevant though.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 64





	questions and concerns

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, this is going to be a work that i'm proud of. i can tell because this is all fluff and FRICK. i suck at angst so hopefully this will be better ahaha.

Another day of Jeongin's high school life meant another day of dealing with Hwang Hyunjin.

There was nothing wrong with Hyunjin, his questions and concerns were just bothersome. Some of them were general questions that were already answered during their club meeting and some were more personal against Jeongin. Jeongin was president of the yearbook club and he's proud of that title. The best part was that they get to plan the dances each year, whether it be the Spring Formal or Homecoming. This year, it was the Winter Formal. This was Jeongin's favorite as birthday was in the Winter. Anything that's about him makes him happy, really. 

"Club! I have a special announcement to make. We are hosting this year's Winter Formal! Can I get a woop woop?" Jeongin pushed his hands up in the air, cheering. Everyone in the group was silent though. "Anyway, this means we have to brainstorm. I'm going to ask each one of you to give me your ideas, okay? Remember, it can't be Frozen, Snowy Arctic, or anything we've done in the past!"

"Jeongin, all of the ones we did in the past were your idea. Why do we have to brainstorm anyway?" Jisung said.

"Just, bare with me here. Felix, what's your input on the theme?" Jeongin frowned at Jisung, looking over to Felix.

"Uh.. Winter animals would be cute. Foxes and hares, polar bears, that stuff." Felix shrugged. 

"That's great! I'm definitely going to think about that. Jisung?"

"Pumpkin spice." Jisung said in utmost seriousness.

"You always find a way to incorporate that stupid pumpkin addiction of yours." Jeongin glared at the other, "Chan?"

"Something that makes you feel warm? Sweaters, gloves, a blanket to sleep in (which for your information, i don't have)" Chan said.

"I like that idea, maybe not so sad though? Cheer up, bub. And finally, Hyunjin." Jeongin looked at the last boy.

"Simple. We want a Winter in Paris. Everyone likes a romantic dance, right? I have some left over mistletoes from Christmas we gotta use." Hyunjin said. Damnit, Jeongin liked the idea.

"That's... that's a great idea. Why don't you use that big brain of yours in math?" Jeongin responded, grinning.

"We're in the same math class, it's either we're both dumb or you're dumb."

"Go away. I guess this meeting is over. We will discussed on what I picked next week. Questions and concerns?"

"Here. Will you be my date at the formal?"

Jeongin never screamed so hard in his life. Eternally at least. He was at home, sobbing into his pillow. Why did Hyunjin make him feel the way he feels? He had to admit that he has a crush on Hyunjin, but why did he make him so embarrassed? He can't believe he said 'I'll think about it.' to Hyunjin. It was dumb, HE WAS DUMB! Jeongin's mom noticed how weird he was acting and had to had a talk with him about how his body was growing and all of that. Jeongin was just caught in a big fat crush.

The club went on with them picking Hyunjin's ideas. Jeongin wrote down every question and concern that Hyunjin said and he couldn't believe his stupid answers.

"Why aren't you my boyfriend yet?" "Shut up."

"Why don't you let me take you home?" "Be quiet!"

"Are you in love with me?" "What kind of question is that?'"

The rest of the people in the club were catching on too, shipping Jeongin and Hyunjin together. They had a whole plan to get them together at the formal and they knew it was going to work.

Then came February 9th, the day after Jeongin's birthday and the day of the formal.

Hyunjin and Jeongin met at the front gates. They were each other's date. With a little convincing, Jeongin finally agreed to being Hyunjin's date, even though he wanted to say yes early on before.

When they entered the school, they were greeted with many berets and ratatoullie music. The dance was better than what Jeongin was expecting.

Finally came the slow dance and Hyunjin rested his hands on Jeongin's shoulders. The dance was passionate for them and they were slowly leaning into each other's embrace.

"Hey Jeongin, I have a concern." Hyunjin whispered into the other's ear.

Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin, seeing he was holding a mistletoe above their heads. Jeongin laughed at Hyunjin's quirkiness and mumbled a "What is it?"

"Why don't you kiss me right now?" 

Jeongin rolled his eyes at the other, latching his lips onto the older's. 

Let's just say there were no more questions or concerns from Hyunjin anymore. 


End file.
